villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bailey Twins
The Bailey Twins (real names: Amber and Crystal Bailey) are a pair of the psychopaths in the video games, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, as well as the major antagonists in both versions. They are co-hosts of the game show Terror is Reality, or TIR, working alongside the host Tyrone King. Amber Appearance Amber Bailey is a blonde-haired woman in a golden backless dress who serves as one of Tyrone King's co-hostesses, along with her twin Crystal, in the game Terror is Reality. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. History Amber and her sister assist Tyrone open up the show for Terror is Reality, introducing the contestants. After the show, Amber can be found by the contestant locker room, standing outside a door, waiting for her sister to arrive. They flirt with and taunt Chuck whenever he participates in the gameshow. Case 4-1: The Source Some time during the outbreak, Amber and Crystal gave a news reporter a video that showed "proof" of who caused the outbreak, blaming Chuck. They later appeared, captured Rebecca and hold her hostage. Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, but the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Quotes Crystal Appearance Crystal Bailey is a black-haired woman in a silver blackless dress who serves as Tyrone King's co-hostess, along with her twin Amber, for the game, Terror is Reality. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. History Crystal and her twin sister Amber assist Tyrone King in hosting the show "Terror is Reality", by introducing the contestants. After the show, as Chuck heads above ground to retrieve his daughter from the care of a babysitter, Crystal enters the hall from the elevator, bumping into Chuck. She tells him that the ladies were disappointed by his performance, but he must get that a lot. Case 4-1: The Source Some time after the outbreak, Amber and Crystal capture a news reporter and hold her hostage; it is revealed that the sisters were the source of the tape blaming the zombie outbreak on Chuck. When Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Quotes Gallery Amber.jpg Twins_dressgold_cm.jpg Sexy_Psychopathic_Twins.jpg 1e6f6ab677681e7077c5abb02a222e6a5a2bd269_hq.jpg crystal death.jpg dead amber.jpg Ddrsng2-20101023-182324.png dies.jpg Trivia * Though it is never been confirmed, it has been implied that the Bailey Twins are either lesbians or bisexual, and they have an incestuous relationship with each other. * The quote from the twins is "You will never get of here alive Chuck. We promise you that, all of us". If this quote included the zombies, then it would foreshadow the ending of the game where Chuck is held back by zombies as the helicopter escapes, leaving his fate unknown. * Both sisters like to wear backless dresses embedded all over with diamond. * If anyone kills either sister, the other one will kill themselves after that. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Teams Category:Perverts Category:Evil Families Category:Partners in Crime Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:In love villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Murderer Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Lover Stealers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator